The present invention relates to a reinforcing unit for use in the running gear system of a utility vehicle and a running gear system having such a reinforcing unit.
From the prior art, running gear systems for utility vehicles are already known, in the case of which an axle tube is connected to a trailing arm of the utility vehicle, wherein the connection between the link element and the axle tube is designed to transmit forces, bending moments and torsional moments. Here it has proved itself for fixing the link element to the axle tube to form a welded connection between regions of the link element and of the axle tube. In addition to this it has proved itself to arrange intermediate elements between the link element and the axle tube and initially weld the intermediate element to the axle tube and subsequently fix the link element to the intermediate element. Through the local impairments of the condition of the structure of the material of the axle tube and of the link element in its area of application, the lifespan of this connection of the axle tube with the link element is subject to widely scattered influence.
The object of the present invention is to provide a reinforcement for the connection between a link unit and an axle tube, which can be easily mounted and easily retrofitted even in the case of existing utility vehicles. The object of the present invention, furthermore, is to provide a running gear system which eliminates the disadvantages from the prior art.